


The Comedic Career of Richie the Trashmouth Tozier

by tinyginger



Series: Life in Derry [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Comedian Richie Tozier, Domestic, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Family, Gay Richie Tozier, Love, M/M, Parent Eddie Kaspbrak, Parent Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, richie trashmouth tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyginger/pseuds/tinyginger
Summary: Snippets from Richie's comedy routines throughout the years.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Life in Derry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490240
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The Comedic Career of Richie the Trashmouth Tozier

**Author's Note:**

> Richie's first time doing standup for an audience other than the losers.

1994

Richie took shaky breaths as he climbed the three half steps up to the small stage at the comedy club. He worked hard for this, this was a real shot for him. He didn’t want to fuck it up by puking all over the front row, though that seemed to be what his body was going to do. Before his stomach had a chance to turn on him he caught a look of Eddie watching him. The smaller boy was smiling brightly while he clapped. Stan was sitting next to him, a camcorder in his hands. He was smiling too, he looked proud. They all did. 

“Hello,” Richie said into the mic. “I’m Richie and I’m a standup virgin.”

From side table where all the losers were sitting came a chorus of “Hi Richie!” causing Richie to let out a nervous laugh. 

He shook his head and glared at his friends, “Well that was my set, goodnight.” 

“No!!!” Beverly yelled. 

“Fuck okay, what do you call a group of kids who were bullied all through school and who come from the child murder capital of the US?” Richie paused not expecting a response, “Traumatized.”

There was some laughter from the drunken audience and some loud laughter from the Losers. “You could also call us depressed, scarred, or just sad… but we call ourselves the Losers… because we know our brand. But seriously, it’s messed up that we call ourselves the “Losers Club”...” Richie looked over at his friends. “It’s fucked up guys, and what’s worse is we are proud of that name…”

“Are you?” A guy shouted from the audience. 

“Are we losers?” Richie asked, then saw the man nod. “Very much so.”


End file.
